gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Coldsteel
}} Coldsteel was a gargoyle member of the Wyvern Clan whose soul was placed in an android shell. He was dubbed Iago during production. History Iago led his rookery brother Coldstone to believe that Coldfire, his rookery brother's mate, was having an affair with the clan leader, Goliath. His brother attacked Goliath, throwing aside his mate, until she was able to make him see the truth behind Iago's lies. After Iago's manipulations had been discovered, he was temporarily banished from the Wyvern Clan. He had been accepted back into the clan by 994 CE. In 994 CE, Iago was shattered with his clan by Hakon and his Viking marauders. A millennium later, his shattered remains were pieced together by David Xanatos and Demona, along with the remains of his brother and his brother's mate, to form the cyborg, Coldstone. Iago's spirit managed to take control over the Coldstone body when a computer virus invaded the cyborg. Iago became more powerful with the help of a Xanatos program inside Coldstone's mind and tried to force his brother's mate to merge with him. Goliath, using Virtual Reality to explore Colstone's mind, and the other two gargoyles within Coldstone managed to defeat Iago and reduce his power. Iago remained with the other two gargoyles inside Coldstone's mind and when Macbeth and Demona stole Coldstone and reactivated him, Iago immediately took control and helped them battle Goliath and the Manhattan Clan, not knowing that the battle was merely intended as a distraction so that Demona and Macbeth could steal the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate without Goliath noticing. When Iago's two rookery siblings decided to help Goliath, they took control over the Coldstone body and kept Iago out of control. Later, Xanatos had two new robot bodies built and planned to transfer the souls of Iago and Desdemona into them as a way to express his gratitude to Goliath for helping rescue his son, Alexander Fox Xanatos, from Oberon. Xanatos' assistant Owen Burnett/Puck instructed Alexander (as a part of a deal with Oberon to teach Alexander magic) to first transfer the souls of Othello, Desdemona and Iago into Broadway, Angela and Brooklyn's bodies and then, after making the gargoyles think that the robot bodies were a Xanatos scheme to fight them, impressed Iago enough for him to willingly be transferred into the robot body called "Coldsteel". Coldsteel blasted off, only to be followed by his rookery siblings, Coldstone and Coldfire. Xanatos summoned Coldsteel to the Scarab Corporation to acquire his services in stealing the Stone of Destiny. Clan Building Chapter Six: Reunion Coldsteel agreed to work with Xanatos if he would turn off the homing beacon that summoned the android. As he agreed, Coldsteel attacked Hudson. Clan Building Chapter Seven: The Rock Coldfire damaged Coldsteel so significantly that he had to abandon his efforts and flee his sister in order to make repairs. As a reward for his troubles, Xanatos disabled the tracking chip installed in his systems.Clan Building Chapter Nine: Rock of Ages Characteristics Unlike other gargoyle villains, Coldsteel is evil for no apparent reason. While Demona's actions are unjustifiable, her anger towards humans is understandable given the way gargoyles were mistreated by Princess Katherine and the other humans at Castle Wyvern and Thailog's personality was programmed by Xanatos and Sevarius. Coldsteel on the other hand has never had any reason for his actions beyond petty jealousy. He is proof that gargoyles are as diverse a species as humans, equally capable of being good or bad. Appearence Iago had a slighter build than other gargoyles in his generation, such as Goliath or Othello. Behind his brow ridges, he had a sort of small crest sporting several horns, and two large spikes came off his chin. His wings were similar to Brooklyn and Demona's wings, but the three fingers were not arranged as a thumb and two claws, but rather as simply three claws. Sometimes Iago has been shown without a tail, but this was probably an error. Similarly, sometimes he is shown having one earring and sometimes two. He wore a sort of light armor with his loincloth. Coldsteel bears a striking resemblance to Iago's original body (thanks to Xanatos accessing Coldstone's memory banks when designing the robotic body), and is equipped with metal tentacles that can repair themselves when damaged through down-graded nanotechnology similar to that used by Matrix.34 He also contains a built-in tracking device. Notes * In-Universe, Coldsteel has never actually been called Iago; it was a production name only. * Cold steel was intended to be a member of the Redemption Squad, in the proposed spin-off Gargoyles: Bad Guys, though he has yet to appear in the comic version. Appearances References Category:Coldtrio Category:Androids Category:Gargoyles Category:Male gargoyles Category:Villains Category:Wyvern Clan Category:Enemies Category:Former Enemies